1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional polishing machine comprises a base which is provided with a convey belt at a predetermined upper position. One side of the base is provided with a motor unit which is used to drive an abrasive wheel of a cylinder unit to polish a workpiece. Two ends of the abrasive wheel have protruding spindles to be pivoted to bearing seats by means of bearings and buckle rings. One of the spindles is connected to a transmission wheel with an embedded-head screw. Because the bearing seats are respectively coupled to the frame of the polishing machine and the transmission wheel is wound by a belt or a chain, it is required to detach the belt, the transmission wheel and the bearing seats at the two ends in sequence when replacing the abrasive wheel. This replacement way is troublesome and takes a lot of time, and the labor cost in increases. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.